


Deputy McDuck saves the Day;  Tom & Jerry lucky day

by Nieman



Series: Comic book tales never written [1]
Category: Scrooge McDuck Tom & Jerry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: Two comic book storylines





	Deputy McDuck saves the Day;  Tom & Jerry lucky day

Story # 1

Deputy McDuck saves the Day

Settings: Spoonerville and Duckville Disney Country

Setting: Honest Pete used car lot falling into ruin.  
Pete in conference with the Beagle Boys gang  
Pete: It took every last penny I had to post bail for you...  
Beagle Boy # 1: What for..we could'a broken out of the joint...  
Pete: Because if you had, every copper would be looking for you. Now tonight your going to pull off the greatest caper of your otherwise failed careers...  
Beagle Boy # 2 Youse don't mean...  
Pete: Yes I do...your going to rob Scrooge McDuck...and actually succeeded....  
Beagle Boy # 3 With what...? Our tools...is confiscated...  
Pete: With these netrno-parilizer nerve guns....I heisted them from Gyrogearlocks workshop ...when he wasn't there...Tonight in Duckville Scrooge is hosting a charity  
fundraiser....  
Beagle Boy# 1 we bracks in...zap everyone...and rob them all blind....whats in it for you?  
Pete: Revenge....two guests is the mayor of Spoonerville Goofy and the MC is Mickey Mouse...those two have ruined every dishonest scheme I made up for getting rich quick...Goofy not only destroyed my chance to be a millionaire sports hero but his election as Mayor...on honest business practices...bankrupted me and caused my wife ,kids and even my dog to live with her mother....and as for that mouse...how I almost got away with a fortune in walrus ivory...till he tricked me into being arrested...with my own snowmobile lights...now hears the plan...

Scene 2 Charity ball  
Goofy: I nows present MC...Me good friend Mickey Mouse  
Mickey Mouse: For tonights charity we have distinguished guests...Donald Duck, his three nephews Huey, Louie and Dewey..Scrooge McDuck...and on behalf of our pets Waffles Cat  
Suddednly Pete and Beagle Boys break in and start shooting ray guns...Goofy and Mickey are zapped...  
Beagle Boy # 1 This is a heist....crime of the century...  
Scrooge: Donald, Boys we've got to run before we're zapped.... {All run}  
Beagle Boy # 2... Dah after Scrooge....

Scrooge, Donald et all run backstage...  
Donald: We cant get out..all the exits are blocked...  
Scrooge: Weve got to use our brains against the Beagle Boys...  
Huey: Uncle Scrooge your right...lend me your tophat  
Two of the Beagle Boys backstage...see and hear a door close. ...They come up and see through the glass partitian Scrooges hat in shadow.  
Beagle Boy # 1 We breaks in split up and zap ol Scrooge  
Beagle Boy # 2 Da yeah  
Both break through door split up..go around box...and zap one another {The hat is on a basketball on top of a box}  
Scrooge: Lets tie these two up..three more to go

Kitchen: Two remaiing Beagle Boys chase Waffles cat into kitchen. Donald Duck jumps into pickle barrel to hide.  
Beagle Boy # 3 Da youse duck is cooked...  
Huey, Loey and Dewey: Wrong...Your the ones are going to be basted!  
They hit the beagle boys with rolling pin and frying pan...Beagle Boys are knocked out...  
Just then Pete bursts in..  
Pete: Hold it right there McDuck...you be worth a pretty ransom....  
Huey, Lewey and Dewey: No one steals our Uncle Scrooge...  
They drop flour barrel on him which causes Pete to sneeze..  
Scrooge is now very angry...goes up to Pete..  
Scrooge: No..one..besides the beagle boys or Magica Despell or Flintheart Glomgold...is even privalged to try to attempt to steal any of my fortune..!  
Scrooge beats up Pete.

Stage:  
Goofy, Micky et all as before..except Donald Duck.  
Micky: For saving our annual charity ball, Mayor Goofy has asked me to give our saviors these rewards...Scrooge..this 24 carat gold Deputy badge; for his nephews a weeks coupons  
for free ice cream..and for Waffles a month supply of gourmay cat food.

Home: Donald Duck at home sneezing and all wrapped up. Letter comes through mail slot.  
Donald opens letter:  
Dear D Duck  
For cleaning up kitchen $50.00  
For replacing pickles .55  
Signed  
Mayor Goofy

Donald throws a fit...slips and falls 

Jail:  
beagle Boys: That was attempt # 9,999 that failed...lets plan #10,000

Padded cell: Pete in straightjacket  
Pete: Watch out McDuck,,your now # 3 on Pete even list...when I get out..I'm going to take care of youse for good {laughs madly}

Story # 2 Tom and Jerry lucky Day  
Based on the story "The Stubborn Sillies" by Rose Dobbs  
Time: Merry old England  
Tom, Jerry and Butch are traviling along..all are tired and hungary  
At one side a cottege with a man and his wife sitting at a table  
Suddendly the door opens because of the wind  
Hiusband: You close the door  
Wife: You close the door  
Husband: you close the door  
Wife: You close the door.  
Both sit back to back waiting for the other to close the door.  
Tom, Jerry and Spike go to window..there is a hambone, a meat pie on the sill and a jug of milk. Tom and Spike grab for the food and drink..but are stopped by Jerry who has them put their last two pennies on the sill as token payment...then they began to eat..Tom drinks the milk, Spike gets the bone and Jerry eats the pie. All three lie down for a nap.

A reward poster is shown...Wanted ye sly thief Fox 195 shillings reward.  
Fox: {Looks at poster}..Peasants..Im worth 205 shillings!  
Fox looks around..spots the open door...sneaks up and takes the silverware..just as he is reaching for the cream jug, the woman spots him  
Woman: THIEF  
She hits him with her broom  
The Fox is so suprized he drops jug...he runs right into Tom. Jerry and Spike...who beat him up.  
We see fox in jail.. Tom Jerry and Spike go into the sunset with full money bags

Woman: Ye fool..there is no food or drink in the pantry; my jug is broken...all our money is two pennies...we lost the reward to that trio who turned in the thief. What do you have to say for yourself?  
Husband: Ye got up first...close the door and give me a kiss..  
Woman: As you wish...close your eyes [She slams door in his face}


End file.
